


Mocking Accents

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [32]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Accents, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Short & Sweet, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #80: Pairing Order: RusAme / Rating: M (nonexplicit) / Prompt: Ivan and Alfred mock the way each other talk during sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mocking Accents

"Oh, gosh," Ivan drawled sarcastically, the word dropping from his tongue with a curled smile, Alfred huffing and grunting in response as his lover thrust harder into him. Fingernails digging meanly into Ivan's shoulders, Alfred glared and eventually worked up a breathless and sneering smirk.

  
"Oh, Aaahlik, doruhguy, you feel so good around my big Russian cock!" He laughed back at him, Ivan's turn to glare coming with another hard thrust and a clap of skin smacking against skin.

  
"Your Russian is as laughable as ever," Ivan taunted, Alfred throwing his head back with a yowling moan that echoed around the cheap hotel room they decided last minute to crash at, neither wanting to wait the rest of the way home to get into it. Grinning maliciously, Ivan bent to his neck and bit down hard, Alfred hugging him closer as he arched into the painful bite, his body pleading silently for more.

  
"Y-yeah? W-well you're stupid!"

"Nyet, you're stupid."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Shut up and let me enjoy this," Ivan huffed, unable to keep his frown up for long when he locked eyes with Alfred's teasing smirk of victory.


End file.
